


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Clothing, First Time, Frottage, Fruit, Kissing, Laundry, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Movie Night, Pining, Pizza, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lorne-borrows-Parrish's-shirt trope :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

Lorne led the way through the cold forest, almost spellbound by the sight of the fruits and berries weighing down the boughs of the trees and bushes around them.

“This isn't normal, right, doc?” His breath was visible as puffs of vapour from his open mouth.

Behind him, Dr David Parrish was taking pictures and making little happy sounds. “Not at all, Major. Of course, we've seen some of these plants before, on other planets, but to find them growing here, where it's so cold – it's tremendous!”

“Are they all edible?” Lorne peered at a purple berry that looked like it would be awesome in a pie.

“Many of them, I suspect. I need to take samples back to the city to make certain.”

“Good. We'll make sure you get all the samples you need – hey, look at this one.” Lorne reached up to a red fruit hanging above the path that could be a giant tomato.

“Keep away from that one, Major! It could-”

* SPLAT *

Lorne gasped as the big tomato burst all over the top of him, cold juice running down his face, under his collar, soaking him to the skin. Lorne span around to glare at Parrish.

“- explode at any moment,” Parrish finished weakly. “Don't worry, Major. It's not poisonous. It's just we usually harvest them before they do that.” He sighed. “Sorry I didn't warn you sooner.”

Lorne licked some of the juice from his face, and felt the anger ebb away from him. Parrish wasn't even laughing at him, though he must look pretty funny. The guy was apologising?

“Hey, it wasn't your fault. And it tastes pretty good.” He gave Parrish a grin, then wiped his hand across his collar and slurped up some of the red flesh.

Parrish had a flush high on his cheeks, and smiled back. “Come on. If we go back to that river we can get you washed up.”

~

They tracked back to a shallow river meandering through the forest. They had another hour before they needed to meet up with the other half of the team back at the jumper.

“Ugh,” Lorne complained, peeling off his equipment vest. He could just strip off and wash the worst of the gunk off. “Why did it do that, anyway?”

“Spreading its seeds, Major,” Parrish replied. “Many plants have explosive seed dispersal.”

“Oh yeah?” Lorne grinned, risking a salacious grin at the plant biologist, just to see.

Parrish's eyes were very wide, and he blushed as he smiled. “Yes. They do.”

Lorne enjoyed another look at flustered Parrish, then pulled his t-shirt off over his head. It was sticky and covered in red mush. “Yuck.”

“Here, I'll rinse that off while you clean up.” Parrish came down onto the patch of beach at the riverbank and held his hand out for the t-shirt. Lorne handed it over gratefully.

Lorne dipped his hands into the freezing water, and tipped some over his head, letting out a gasp at the sensation. “Wow. That's cold.” He put more water in his hands and rubbed his face briskly. Blinking away the clear, cold water, he could see Parrish looking at him, though he looked away quickly when their eyes met.

It took a little more effort to wash the gunk out of his hair, and then he wiped down his torso as fast as he could. It was freezing! His nipples were hard as rock, and getting half-naked in front of David Parrish – cute as hell but untouchably oblivious – was a little awkward.

But fun.

Parrish couldn't take his eyes off his chest. It was kind of awesome.

But so, so cold. “Can I have my shirt back?”

Parrish gripped the dripping t-shirt in his hands. “I don't think that's such a good idea.”

“Oh yeah? I'm gonna freeze if I don't get it back on.”

Parrish threw aside the shirt and began to unzip his jacket. “I'll give you mine. Seriously, Major. If you put that shirt back on you'll get hypothermia.”

“Doc...”

“You know I'm right.” Parrish stripped off his own base layer and held it out to Lorne.

Lorne had to take a moment to steady himself. David Parrish, shirtless, was too good to be true. The guy was tall, of course, and that slim frame was more wiry than lanky. There was a little muscle definition, and everything was just a really, really nice proportion.

Lorne licked his lips, and dropped his eyes to the blue shirt. It looked soft. And warm. “Thanks, Doc. I appreciate it.”

He took hold of the shirt, their cold hands brushing. Lorne quickly slipped it on over his head and pulled it down. It was snug, but mostly it was warm. And it smelled of Parrish.

“You're the same size as me?”

Parrish shrugged. “Must be. I need it for the length, whereas you probably need it for the, uh...” He puffed himself out and made a gesture with his arms that probably indicated Lorne's more bulky musculature. He looked pretty funny, and Lorne grinned.

“Yeah, I guess so, Doc.” Lorne watched appreciatively as Parrish put his jacket back on and zipped it up. Those wiry muscles moved real nice.

Lorne wiped the worst of the gunk off his equipment vest and put it back on. Despite the nice feel of Parrish's shirt against his skin, he wasn't getting too warm yet. “I think we should head back to the jumper, Doc. We can come back for the samples once we've warmed up.”

“Agreed,” Parrish smiled. “And you can call me David, you know. As you are wearing my shirt.”

Lorne grinned. “Thanks. David.”

Parrish nodded, and they picked up all their gear and headed back to the jumper.

~

Lorne frowned as they approached the jumper. Reed and Cole were visible in the front of the jumper, and it sounded suspiciously like the jumper was preparing to take off.

“Evan?” asked Parrish, his tone nervous.

Evan shook his head, too concerned to do the happy dance he wanted at the sound of Parrish using his first name. “I have no idea. Come on.” He caught hold of Parrish's sleeve and they ran towards the jumper. Cole saw them coming and gestured for them to hurry.

They dived into the back of the jumper and the door lifted closed after them.

“What the hell is going on?” asked Evan.

Reed turned around from the pilot seat. “Zelenka has been on comms. There's a storm on the way and we need to get out of here or we're...” he trailed off as he looked at Evan from head to toe, “...going to get wet.”

Evan rolled his eyes, and pushed Reed out of the pilot's chair. “Yeah, too late for that. Let me see.”

He sat down and let his thoughts merge with the jumper sensors. Yeah, a huge storm was brewing. Not as bad as the one that had nearly sank the east pier early in the expedition, but close. “Okay, we're out of here.”

Cole rose out of the seat beside him, and Parrish took his place. The two soldiers strapped themselves in behind them as Evan took off.

“Sorry, doc, um, David,” Evan said, glancing at David. “Guess we'll have to come back for those samples.”

“It's okay,” smiled David, though Evan could tell he was disappointed. “The mission had a bit of a damp start anyway.”

Evan could still feel David's soft shirt clinging to him, the faint scent that was uniquely David right there with him, and couldn't bring himself to be sorry.

~

The weather was getting very bad as they approached the 'gate. Evan dialled the 'gate and called in his IDC.

The 'gate chevrons engaged and the event horizon appeared, then Zelenka contacted them on comms. _“I am glad you are close, Major,_ he said. _“The winds are going to be intense. Come through as soon as you can.”_

“Don't worry, Dr Z, I will,” Evan acknowledged, and he piloted the jumper through the turbulence and made a neat entrance into the stargate.

Evan got that paradoxical sinking feeling as the jumper rose from the gateroom towards the hangar. It was the feeling he always got when he knew a mission was coming to an end, and he wouldn't be spending 24/7 with David Parrish any more.

It kind of sucked.

Beside him, David sighed, and he sounded exactly like Evan felt. “Well, Major, I suppose we'll have to return to that planet when the weather improves. How those plants survive is beyond my comprehension.”

“What happened to 'Evan', David? Besides, I very much doubt that. Your comprehension is what got you this gig in the first place.”

David cocked his head as he considered Evan's words. He looked fucking adorable.

“You are right, of course,” he acknowledged. “It is definitely within my ability to theorise about their weather-hardiness. I apologise for the clumsy exaggeration.”

Evan laughed a little. “Don't worry about it. Come on, time to get out of here.”

They rose from their seats and started to unload the gear, along with Reed and Cole.

~

Evan enjoyed trading easy banter with Parrish – David – and Reed and Cole, as they unpacked. He hated it when they were ready to go their separate ways.

“I'll expect your reports in my inbox at 1000 hours tomorrow, okay?” Evan got three nods. “See you guys at dinner?” he asked.

It was nice, sometimes, to find himself alone in the mess hall, and have David join him. More often, there were another few people there. He always watched David, in case there was any sign he was flirting with one of the girls, or men, but he'd never picked up on it. There was the occasional look between them, though, and Evan read the hell into those, but the scientist was utterly dedicated to his job, focussed and professional.

Evan would do pretty much anything to have David's focus to himself one time. With more nakedness than he'd seen today.

All the nakedness.

“Major? Are you all right? I said, it's movie night, remember?” Cole was in his face, clicking his fingers. Reed and David were looking concerned too.

“Sorry, guys. Drifted off for a moment, there. Yeah, sure, I remember. Pizza and a movie in the mess hall. Sweet. See you all later.”

Reed and Cole shot off like they'd been fired from a semi-automatic. David was still fiddling with a strap on a container.

“Um... Thanks for the loan of the shirt,” Evan started, nervous. “I'll wash it and get it back to you.”

David smiled at him, and Evan felt his stomach flip. He felt like he was a teenager again.

“You're welcome, Evan. There's no rush.”

“Okay. Well, thanks then. I'll see you later?”

“I expect so.” David gave him a little wave and left the hangar, with Evan absolutely not staring at his arse.

He sighed to himself and headed to his quarters, guiltily touching the soft blue fabric of the shirt.

When he reached his quarters he removed his still-damp equipment vest and looked at himself in the mirror. 

He was wearing David Parrish's t-shirt. 

He smiled, but felt a little sad for being so stupidly obsessed with the guy, and to feel like this just about a shirt – well, it was embarrassing.

He ran his hands over the shirt and felt his nipples harden. He pulled the hem of the shirt up and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply. It was pure David, with a hint of himself, too.

He was so fucked.

He should really shower before doing anything else, but Evan wasn't quite ready to take David's shirt off. He sat down at his desk and switched on his datapad. He would just do his report first, then shower and change after.

By the time he'd finished writing his report, he had resigned himself to the fact that he could not wear David Parrish's shirt forever. He did take one last sniff before he put it in the laundry chute, marking it as urgent and delicate. That usually prevented the Ancient tech from losing a bit of clothing.

He didn't want to explain to David that he'd lost his t-shirt.

He also resisted changing the return destination. He'd be damned if he was going to lose the chance to return the shirt as one more excuse to see David Parrish.

Evan stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over him. In comparison to the freezing river water, it made a glorious change. He thought the temperature a little higher, and soaped himself up, making sure he didn't miss any last traces of red gunk. It felt nice, and it felt nice to touch himself while he thought about David Parrish's naked torso.

It didn't take long for him to come.

~

By the time Evan had dried himself off, put a robe on, and finished editing his report, the t-shirt was back from the laundry. He grinned as the shirt appeared in the cabinet. Atlantis technology was awesome.

He took it out, and turned it over in his hands. No one would notice if he wore David's shirt to movie night. It had a generic clean laundry smell now, though Evan, if he held the shirt to his face and inhaled, could imagine a trace of David there.

He pulled the shirt on, and smiled to himself. 

He was kind of fucked, really.

~

When he arrived at the mess hall, he was glad to find it was busy. He slipped into the throng of people around the tables with the pizza on and lost himself in pepperoni and small talk.

He found himself with a glass of Zelenka's best in his hand, and listening in to some particularly lurid account of someone's encounter with a wraith on PX8-343. Evan leaned back against the wall and chomped on his pizza, drank the hooch, and tried not to scan the room for a certain tall scientist with blue eyes.

When David finally slipped into the room, his hair slick from the shower, his cheeks a rosy pink, it took all of Evan's willpower not to rush over there.

Instead, he kept his cool. 

He made his excuses, and headed nonchalantly over to the drinks table, where David was pouring himself some of that tangerine-coloured juice. Evan lifted the jug of banango juice beside it and caught David's eye.

“Evening, David.”

David Parrish moved a step closer to him and Evan noticed the way the scientist's eyes took in his appearance.

“Why, Major, I do believe your wardrobe must have been bare.”

Evan blushed.

“I'm sorry. I'll have to drop it by another night. You don't mind, do you?” He leaned closer, finding a sparkle of amusement in David's blue eyes.

“Not at all,” David murmured. “Any night will do.” He blinked, suddenly seeming nervous, and his mouth twitched into a smile as he turned away.

“Um, David?” Evan decided just to go for it. What did he have to lose?

David turned back, a questioning expression on his face. “Yes?”

“Would you...? That is, would you like to join me tonight?”

David tipped his head quizzically. “Sit beside you for the movie?”

Evan swallowed down his nerves. “Yes. That is, if you don't mind my company. There's still time for you to get some pizza, of course. But if you weren't meeting anyone else specifically, then I'd-”

“I'd love to, Evan. After all, you are wearing my shirt.”

“Yes, I am.” Evan felt a bit giddy, because David hadn't turned him down. In fact, there was every chance things could go right tonight.

David got a plateful of pizza, and Evan sipped his juice. They retreated to sit side by side at a table in a quiet corner, waiting for the movie to start. They talked about the potential for the new plants David was investigating, and Evan shared the jumper protocols he had been testing. As usual, David's company was comfortable and interesting. 

Evan just wondered when he was going to get to touch.

“My shirt... It looks very clean, Evan,” David observed. “You must have...”

“Yeah, had it washed. I took a shower too, got all that red stuff off.” Evan's breath caught at the memory of his shower, and he stared at the jut of David's collarbone, then dragged his eyes to meet David's. “I guess I'm all clean.”

David smirked. “Then you put my shirt back on. Any other person might find that rather... disturbing.”

“But not you?”

“I think I know you well enough by now. I suppose... I'm confused by it. My scientific mind has to conclude that you are gay, or perhaps bisexual, as you obviously like me, but of course you can't say anything, you can't talk about it, given the military consequences. However, we are in another galaxy, and you are also a very brave man, so consequences don't always have the upper hand.”

Evan could only stare at David's delicious lips as he made his theories. There was shock, that David knew exactly where he was coming from, and elation, that he wasn't being punched in the face. “You're in the right ball park,” he murmured, when he thought David had finished.

“But then,” David added, “what could you possibly want with me? Atlantis is positively brimming with strong, handsome men. Statistically speaking, some of them must be interested in you that way.”

Evan smiled, and shook his head. He leaned closer. “I'm not interested in any of them.”

David licked his lips. “So the question remains – why me?”

“Why not you?” Evan could feel his heart beating a little faster. “You're smart, and brave, and you look... good.” He swallowed, feeling awkward at trying to voice his attraction.

David shrugged, his face pinking a little high on his cheekbones. “Maybe I'm not into guys.”

Somehow, Evan doubted it. He'd seen the occasional look that David gave him... it was all that kept him going. “Yeah, well, but you'd be into me, right?” He smirked, raising a hopeful eyebrow.

David laughed, the skin around his eyes crinkling adorably. “Right. I'd happily join the very long queue.”

Evan felt himself blush. “Not really, Doc. I'm pretty shy most of the time. I'm not really a party animal, so... yeah, I tend to keep to myself.”

David leaned his head to one side, and contemplated him with care. “I noticed. When I was first off-world with you. It took a long time to get to know you. Oh sure,” he waved a hand airily, “you were friendly. Welcoming. But to get to know the real you...”

Evan felt himself hold his breath.

“I think I'm getting closer,” David murmured. “What do you think?”

“I think I'm letting you closer than anyone. Ever,” Evan admitted.

With impeccable timing, the sound of the movie starting up filled the mess hall. The lights dimmed, and in the half-darkness David leaned even closer.

David ran a finger down the blue shirt, making Evan shiver. “I'm flattered.”

The wall in front of them lit up, filled with the projection. As the opening credits rolled, the crowd settled down around the room. David shuffled closer to Evan with their shoulders touching.

“You like wearing my shirt, huh?”

Evan licked his lips, his eyes fixed on the film, knowing that if he looked at David things could get embarrassing pretty fast. “Yeah. I do.”

“Any, uh, chance you could be persuaded out of it later...?”

Evan looked sharply at David. “You... you want that?”

David's smile was instant and bright. “Yes.”

“Hell, yes. Me too."

~

Looking back later, Evan couldn't remember anything about the movie. He could only remember David's hand, holding his. Their eyes meeting, the promise of more later.

As soon as the credits began to roll, Evan raised a questioning eyebrow at David. “Want to go?”

“Your place or mine?” purred David into his ear, giving Evan a shiver down his spine.

David's quarters had been closer.

Evan had followed David inside, like he was on an invisible leash, and as soon as the door behind them was locked, David pulled him in for a searing kiss. Evan felt like those talented hands were _everywhere_.

Pausing for breath, Evan gasped, “If I'd known borrowing your shirt would have this effect, I'd have done it a hell of a lot sooner.”

David chuckled and slid his hands under the blue fabric. “Let's just say I was waiting for my hypothesis to have some proof. Once I knew you really wanted me, I don't see why I should hold back.”

Evan had no time to respond as David kissed him again, those fingers on his bare skin, and fuck, if he wasn't hard already. It was the best kiss he'd ever had, and he felt like he was getting drunk on it.

“You sure about this, David? Because I want to take you to bed right now, you're driving me fucking crazy. You're not high on something, are you? You've got some pretty funky plants in that greenhouse.”

David laughed, and Evan could feel how hard he was too now. “No, I'm not high. Not on drugs, anyway. I just... It's been a long time, Evan, and my focus is on my work. But you – you've been distracting me. And if you really want this, then I'm in.”

It was all the invitation Evan needed. He pushed David gently, and they stumbled towards the bed, Evan unzipping David's top for him and stripping it off. He wanted to see that torso again, touch it this time.

“Fuck, you are so hot.” Evan leaned down and kissed one of David's pecs, making David laugh softly, coy. Slowly, feeling like a tethered racehorse, Evan peeled David's pants off, revealing David's long, slender dick. David's eyes were wide and nervous, but Evan smiled at him and kissed him.

“I know you like wearing my top, Evan, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd get naked too.”

Evan could hardly argue, after all, it was David's top he was wearing. He stripped quickly, and David licked his lips.

“I can hardly believe someone like you-”

Evan cut off David's whisper with a kiss. He pushed, gently, and they fell onto the bed, grinning.

“I'm nothing special,” Evan murmured.

David's hand slid down, cupping Evan's ass, pulling himself closer. “Oh, I beg to differ, Major.”

Evan pressed himself against David and watched the scientist's eyes fall shut, heard the moan drop from his lips. Fuck, he wouldn't last long like this. He leaned in and kissed that clever mouth, enjoying the moment.

He was in bed with David Parrish, and it was fucking awesome.

Evan rolled them, until he was covering David's body with his own. They kissed until the heat was almost unbearable. 

"David. God, I -"

"It's okay," murmured David. And then he canted his hips until their cocks lined up even more perfectly, and then they were rutting, thrusting, touching, gasping, sweat slicking their bodies.

Evan bit at David's lips. “Fuck. Fuck, David, I'm gonna-”

“Yes,” David hissed. “Come on, Ev.” With one sharp thrust of his hips, David gave a low cry, and then Evan was gone, his orgasm hitting him hard.

“Oh fuck, yeah.” Evan moved more gently, pressing soft kisses to David's damp forehead. “God, that was so good.”

David grinned woozily, languid under him. “You – You're amazing.”

Evan felt embarrassed, shaking his head with a smile. “Nah. _We're_ amazing.” He kissed David on the lips, then slid sideways, sticky and sated and happy. He reached down an grabbed a bit of clothing, wiping lazily at the mess, not caring what he'd used, before tossing it back.

David's hand found his own, and they lay curled together for a long moment, catching their breath. Finally, David stirred. “I'll get something to clean us up properly... Unless you want to take a shower?”

Evan grinned. “With you? Yeah. I want to take a shower. I want to do a lot of things.”

David laughed, and pulled him to sit up, tugging him into a warm kiss. “We've got time.”

“Uh, David?”

“Yes?”

Evan stared sheepishly at the damp stain on his pants where he'd dropped them back on the floor. 

“You got a pair of pants I can borrow too?”

~


End file.
